


Make Believe You're Next To Me

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Separations, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It was almost midnight, and Rachel and Joey had already talked about their respective days. A comfortable lull in the conversation ensued until Joey asked the question."So, Rach, what are you wearing?"Rachel giggled. "What am I wearing? Seriously, Joe, that's gotta be the oldest line in the book.""Yeah, but it's working, isn't it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the prompt "Dirty Talk" on the mini-kink-fic community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/mini_kink_fic). This fic ended up being way too long for that community (which has fills in 500 words or less).
> 
> This fic is set in the alternate universe where Joey and Rachel didn't break up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan). It's not set in a specific time frame, but everyone is still living in New York.
> 
> I picked Moscow for the location where Joey is filming because it has an eight hour time difference from New York that was conducive to the way I wanted to write this fic.
> 
> I took the title from lyrics in the song "Phonography" by Britney Spears.

Rachel was talking to Joey on the phone. The time difference between New York and Moscow, where he was shooting on location for his new movie, was ludicrous. She couldn't wait for him to come back home in a couple of weeks.

It was almost midnight, and Rachel and Joey had already talked about their respective days. A comfortable lull in the conversation ensued until Joey asked the question.

"So, Rach, what are you wearing?"

Rachel giggled. " _What am I wearing?_ Seriously, Joe, that's gotta be the oldest line in the book."

"Yeah, but it's working, isn't it?"

Rachel leaned back against the pillows and spread her legs apart to get more comfortable. Now that they were together, even the cheesiest line could get her going when he said it in that husky tone of voice. "It may be."

"Come on, tell me."

Rachel glanced down her body. "Well, I was getting ready for bed before you called, so I'm wearing one of the t-shirts you left here. And some red cotton panties."

"That's so sweet, baby. And, also, really fucking hot."

Rachel laughed. "If it helps at all, your shirt barely covers my ass."

Joey moaned. "Yeah, that, uh, that definitely helps."

Rachel grinned. "What about you?"

"Just my boxers. I haven't gotten out of bed yet."

Rachel closed her eyes and pictured Joey in his trailer, sheets strewn around his legs and clad only in his boxers. That was a nice image. "I wish you were here."

"Wish I was there too. Then I could kiss you and nibble that spot on your neck that drives you insane."

Rachel hissed as she imagined it. "What would you do next?"

"I'd get you out of that shirt and massage your breasts. I'd work my hands all over your nipples until they were hard, then I'd suck and lick them until you were begging for more."

Rachel's nipples hardened automatically at the thought, and she bucked her hips into the air. She put the phone on speaker and sat up to quickly take off the shirt, which she tossed further down the bed. She lay down and kneaded her breasts. She licked her fingers and rolled her nipples in between her fingers to simulate the feel of Joey's mouth on her.

Rachel could hear Joey breathing heavily through the phone. "You touching yourself yet, babe?"

"Yeah. I've got my hands on my breasts, and I'm pretending it's you. What are you doing?"

"I kicked off my boxers, and now I'm stroking my dick." Rachel whimpered as she imagined Joey's hard, thick cock curving up towards his stomach as he pumped it with his hand. It was so unfair that he was in another country right now.

"I'm taking off my panties right now. Which are totally soaked by the way." Rachel tugged her panties off and kicked them to her feet.

Joey groaned. "If I were there, I'd be taking them off with my teeth. So, uh, you're really wet, huh?"

"Dripping all over my hand," Rachel answered. She gasped as she lightly touched her clit and pushed two fingers inside herself.

Joey hummed. "If I was there, I'd go down on you and lick up every last drop."

Rachel threw her head back on the pillow and clenched the sheets in her left hand as she thrust her fingers in and out and imagined Joey's head between her legs. "Keep going."

"I'd suck on your clit and I'd fuck you with my tongue until I made you come. I can't get enough of the way you taste. You touching yourself?"

"Yeah. I've got two fingers inside me, and I'm fucking myself on them." For a moment, Joey didn't reply, and Rachel just listened to his panting and the rhythmic sound of his hand slipping up and down his dick. She brought her left hand back up to her breasts and circled her clit with the thumb of her right hand. "Mmm, I want to touch you too, Joey."

"What do you wanna do to me?"

Rachel's mouth watered as she imagined what she wanted. "I want to kiss every inch of your dick, Joey. I want to lick you all over and tease the tip with my tongue."

Joey's voice was strained. "Fuck, Rachel."

"And just when you think you can't take any more, I want to get on top of you and impale myself on your dick."

The grunt Joey let out was positively obscene. "Want you on top of me, baby. Love it when you take charge like that."

Rachel pictured the way Joey would look at her with half-lidded eyes as she pushed herself on top of him and hammered her fingers more quickly inside her. "Have I ever told you how much I love having you inside me? You're so big. Love the way you fill me up."

Joey sounded breathless. Rachel felt proud of the way she was affecting him. "You're so warm and wet. Feels incredible."

Rachel flicked her thumb back and forth over her clitoris and squeezed her breast roughly. "Want to slam myself up and down on you over and over again. Want you to shove yourself up inside me as rough as you can."

Joey practically growled. "Not gonna last long. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen. The way your head tilts back when you really get into it and the way your tits bounce when you're fucking me. So goddamn hot."

Rachel tilted her hips up, turned on by Joey's words, and gasped when she felt her fingers brush against her G-spot. She thrust her fingers as hard as she could. "God, Joey! Want to hear you come for me!"

With a guttural moan of her name, Joey came and Rachel followed with a shout after hitting her G-spot a couple more times. She removed her hands from herself and lay there panting in the aftermath.

"Hey, Rach, you still there?"

Rachel turned to the phone that was laying on her left side and put it against her ear. "Yeah, sorry. I just practically blacked out there for a moment."

Joey chuckled. "I could tell. It was that good, huh?"

"Amazing. You have one hell of an imagination."

"You too." Joey paused, and his next words sounded wistful. "I miss you so much, Rach. I wish I could hold you right now."

Rachel blinked away the tears that were coming to her eyes. "Me too. At least it will only be a couple more weeks like this." She glanced at her alarm clock and sighed. "I guess you've got to get up and go to work now. There's not much time left, and you need to get dressed and eat some breakfast before they start filming."

"Yeah, and I've got to clean up too." At Rachel's confused pause, Joey gave a dirty little laugh. "I was so turned on when I came that it kind of spilled everywhere, not just my hand. It's on my thighs and the bed too."

Rachel gulped as she imagined what Joey had described. She smirked. _Two can play at this game._ "Too bad I'm not there. I could lick you clean."

Joey groaned, and Rachel grinned as she heard his head hit the pillow. "You're such a tease, Rachel. I can't even get it up again yet, and now what you said is going to distract me all day."

"Aww, you'll think of me all day?" she mocked.

"I always do," he answered sincerely. "Now, I'll just be even more sexually frustrated than usual."

Rachel glanced at her alarm clock again in sadness. "I love you, Joey. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I wish I didn't have to go either. Love you, too. Say hi to the gang for me, and make sure to give Emma an extra kiss on the forehead from her Uncle Joey."

"Will do. Talk to you tomorrow, honey."

"Goodnight, Rach."

Rachel hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. Right now, she felt boneless and too tired to get out of bed. She put back on the panties and t-shirt she had been wearing earlier. She curled up on Joey's side of the bed and rested her head on his pillow even though it no longer smelled like him after two months of his absence. When her eyes closed, she pictured how Joey would finally hold her again after he had been gone for so long. Rachel dozed off with thoughts of their eventual joyful reunion easing her current sense of loneliness.


End file.
